The vanilloid receptor (VR1 or TRPV1), a non-selective ligand-gated cation channel belonging to the Transient Receptor Channel family (TRP family) of cation channels, is highly expressed on the peripheral termini of small diameter sensory neurones innervating many tissues including skin, bladder, airway and gastrointestinal tract. More specifically TRPV1 receptors are located on a subset Aδ and C fibres, the afferents commonly associated with nociception (Mezey et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 97, 3655-3660, 2000). Characterisation of this channel at the molecular level identified it as the target of the vanilloid capsaicin, the main pungent constituent of hot chilli peppers (Caterina et al., Nature 389, 816-824, 1997). Indeed, sensitivity to capsaicin has been used for many years as a marker of nociceptor activity. These, polymodal nociceptors are activated by multiple noxious stimuli including chemical, mechanical and thermal. Study of the functional properties of TRPV1 demonstrated that this receptor shares many properties common to nociceptors including activation by thermal stimuli (>43° C.) and chemicals (including capsaicin and endovanilloids such as N-arachidonoyl-dopamine (NADA) and lipoxygenase metabolites), as well as sensitisation and activation by acidification. Furthermore, inflammatory mediators (including ATP and bradykinin) have been shown to functionally sensitise TRPV1 in vitro. This evidence suggests that TRPV1 has an integral role in the polymodal detection of noxious stimuli and contributes to the transduction of inflammatory pain responses and potentially also peripheral tissue injury (reviewed in Di Marzo et al., Curr. Opin. Neurobiol. 12, 372-379, 2002).
A role for TRPV1 in the detection of painful stimuli is also inferred from data in gene knockout mice. Mice null for TRPV1 show attenuated development of behavioural thermal hyperalgesia after an inflammatory insult (Caterina et al., Science 288, 306-313, 2000, Davis et al., Nature 405, 183-187, 2000). Small diameter sensory neurones from these animals also show altered responses to thermal and acid stimuli.
In humans, intradermal exposure to capsaicin leads at first to the sensation of burning pain due to neuronal excitation, followed by a long lasting period of analgesia which is believed to be a consequence of functional desensitisation (reviewed in Bley, Exp. Opin Investig Drugs. 13, 1445-1456, 2004). This led to the development of TRPV1 agonists as potential analgesic compounds. However, these compounds suffer from a number of issues including pain and a burning sensation on initial application. More recently, TRPV1 antagonists including capsazepine (Walker et al., J. Pharm. Exp. Ther. 304, 56-62, 2003) and BCTC (Pomonis et al., J. Phar. Exp. Ther. 306, 387-393, 2004) have been shown to be active in a variety of preclinical animal models of inflammatory and neuropathic pain.
In addition to a role in pain transduction there is also growing evidence for a role for TRPV1 in regulating afferent and efferent function of sensory nerves and the function of non-neuronal cells. Indeed, altered bladder function, with a higher frequency of low amplitude, non-voiding bladder contractions and an increase in bladder capacity has been observed by in TRPV1 KO mice (Birder et al., Nat. Neurosci. 5, 856-860, 2002). This may involve neuronal TRPV1 and TRPV1 expressed on uroepithelial cells. Thus, there is clear evidence to suggest that agents modulating TRPV1 activity will have utility not only in pain states and other diseases involving inflammation but also in conditions involving hyperactivity of primary sensory fibres (e.g. bladder overactivity and urge incontinence).
The International Patent Application WO 2008133973 discloses the compounds with the general structure (i) below that are useful for treating or preventing pain and other diseases.

The International Patent Application WO 2009023539 discloses the amino compounds with the general structure (ii) below as TRPV1 antagonists that are useful for treating or preventing TRPV1 mediated disorders, such as pain, UI, ulcer, IBD, and IBS diseases.

However, there remains a need for additional compounds that are useful in the treatment of TRPV1 mediated disorders.
The application referenced above, any reference can not be understood as recognition is described in reference to this application of existing technologies